User talk:Mousetalon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Clans of the Rivers Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley PCA Are you going to make a PCA? [[User:Icestorm123|'☽Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 22:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) something I did.. Hi Mouseh :) Have a look at Whitestar and tell me what you think of the info thing :D Shruggytalk 07:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah. I can make a start sometime anyway. Shruggytalk 17:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Joining Do I ask you about joining MistClan? If so can I join as a warrior? Her name is Creamsplash- a fluffy brown and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. Thanks![[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 21:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'm pretty new at this but it seems fun. I posted a request to your PCA thing already. I decided to try my luck in RPing .[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 22:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Reads guidlines* It seems simple enough. Oh and thanks for adding me to your PCA. Would it be alright if I put an image up now or should I wait? Either way I'm excited to see how life on this wiki pans out. Your guidlines seem to be set to avoid un needed drama which I've seen on other Roleplay sites.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 23:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do like them. I'm going to post the image of Creamsplash I made. Hopefully I did the blank as much justice as it gave my image lol.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 23:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Is there anything I can help with?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 23:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Can i join Mistclan as an apprentice? Her name is Frostpaw - a fluffy white pelt with ice blue eyes she-cat. thanks Frostyness 16:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool. Btw can I change Icefall's name to Iceshine? Thanks, [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 23:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, may I lead PC? (It should be changed to Project Characters. Charries doesn't make any sense,) [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 23:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, kk. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 00:04, July 7, 2010 (UTC) re: oops ah ok. You don't put it on the Template page. But on the characters page, like this.. Shruggytalk 08:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) NP :) Shruggytalk 13:22, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: If any clan needs a deputy or med cat than let me know. I could make another cat if needed.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 20:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Would I talk to Night about becoming deputy of RapidClan or you?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 21:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I asked Night. I'm attempting to make some elder blanks. Do you want me to post them here when I'm done?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 16:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah They're bad.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 22:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The Female longhaired doesn't want to change. Ignoring miss stubborn over there is this what you meant?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 22:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Approving Just a question, how do I add an image on an article's page? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 15:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Where is the image box? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 15:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Could I join? Could I join MossClan as Maplepaw, and golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes? Could she be the mediicne cat apprentice? Maple 23:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC)